


Telepathy

by Meowonita



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adult! Ghost & Adult! Grimmchild, Dubious top/bottom, More fluff/romance than porn really cuz I suck at writing porns, Other, Tentacles...ish?, Weird Anatomy Warning, 点进主页有中文版哦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowonita/pseuds/Meowonita
Summary: Does void imitate the pulsating of blood?
Relationships: Grimmchild/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 58





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I'd think it's more fluff/romance than porn but oh well, explicit is explicit.
> 
> I used a fuck ton of insect anatomy vocabulary but it's only because I have writing issues and is somehow too shy to use the word "cock"; believe me I failed that course and everything you read here is wrong. If anything, it's written closer to reptilian features since actual insect sex may be too kinky for human tastes.

With spring came the mating season.

Just how many of these tiktiks on top of each other have I seen today? Thought the Grimmchild, riding on the back of the Knight.

It was not that exciting a position as one may think. Once upon a time when the lantern was first lit, the freshly hatched Grimmchild had weak wings and even weaker limbs. It never took long before the baby whined with puppy eyes begging for a rest, so the poor Knight, urged by its heroic missions, would have to stuff him between its horns for carriage.

That being said, cuddling nymphs were quite a cute sight; now that the Grimm-kind was fully-fledged, his wingspan reaching wider than a Glimback, the way he laid his weight on the slender knight looked borderline abusive.

Lucky for him, the vessel doesn’t really have a voice to complain. It journeyed forward without a blink, even adjusted their postures to make sure the Grimmchild wouldn’t fall off.

It does quite like me, doesn’t it? The young Grimm wagged his tail in complacency. He looked down to examine himself - carapace of shiny black, thorax red and bright, the inner wings glowed a mesmerizing crimson for the mating season - as perfect as ever.

You see, it wasn’t laziness that glued him to the Knight’s back.

It is spring here. A fire burned within him as he shed his last molt. And it’s not like there’s anything else to worry about in their aimless adventures - it really wasn’t a surprise that he wanted to do something more intimate with his crush.

Grimmy was certain about his uniqueness to the Knight. The vessel cares for him, trusts in him, snuggles with him in long dark nights; a relationship shared with none other bugs.

But just like all the other bugs with unrequited love, the young Grimm was neurotically nervous. His beloved is silent and stubborn like the protagonist in a heroic mime. Even for him, it’s not always easy to tell what the vessel is thinking about.

The Knight in its adulthood is not as comfy a mount as it used to be. Its horns had grown mighty like the other knight, which unfortunately translated to the loss of a rounded skull, making it quite painful to tuck himself in his old seat. Grimmy reluctantly settled his head on the vessel’s shoulder; such action placed his jaw right next to its neck: delicate and vulnerable, inviting for a kiss.

Does void imitate the pulsating of blood?

He felt an itch in his heart as saliva dripped down his throat.

Like humping beasts, or childish games; like a spider feeding on its helpless prey, or a bee kissing a dewdrop. It would be interpreted as friendly pranks either way, no? Even if he steps further across the line, it’s not like the knight of chastity would notice anything special.

So let him comply with his unspeakable desires. What would a neck of such beauty and such apathy taste like? The young Grimm bashfully and enviously recalled how the tiktik sank its teeth into its partner. His tail tensed up with excitement as he opened his mandible in a hypnotized craze.

——！

Grimmy got completely caught off guard as the Knight flipped him off to the ground.

His first reaction was to look around for enemies, but the bushes looked peaceful as ever.

The Knight sat on top of him, its pale mask bathing in the pale skylight, looking hollowed and hallowed. The ghost of Hallownest pressed its body towards him, reached down, and grasped his aedeagus.

………

For a moment, Grimmy completely blanked out.

To be fair, he was thinking about quite inappropriate stuff just now. But the shell covering his lower abdomen is thick and firm, the Knight shouldn’t have felt the protrusion of his... It couldn’t have...

Grimmy blinked in diffidence.

He wasn’t able to control himself in the previous collision. The sharp teeth left evident scratches across the void-made throat, like the antique city glass stained by endless tears.

The wounds didn’t seem to bother the vessel. It soon retrieved back its hands and held it in front of Grimmy. Those beauteous finger bones, pitch-black and razor-sharp, were now covered in his sticky secretion, which slowly dripped down its wrist as Grimmy stared.

And then that hand deformed like a candy melting.

Like the soil swallowing a drop of rain - the void swirled and, with curiosity and amazement, gobbled up this handful of “I want to make love to you” incarnate.

The pale knight visibly trembled.

Rather, its entire body was collapsing, almost half of it softened into gel-like void substances. The tendrils pulsed, twisting and quivering as if hesitating with shyness, before reaching out to tangle the Grimm underneath.

It’s a bit shameful to admit, but any actions between them with somewhat intimacy had always been initiated by Grimmy. Maybe it’s because of its childhood trauma of contact damage, the Knight was never a fan of physical contact. Sure, it never repelled snuggling invitations from the Grimmchild, but it also never ever approached him itself with such ardor.

So at this very moment, Grimmy was almost flattered. He dazed as the vessel squeezed its entire body onto him, uncontrollable purrs echoing in his chest like a cat begging for cuddles.

The soft tendrils stretched out to explore his body. Up the arms and down the chest, the vessel gently caressed the Grimm-kin, rubbing his crimson plastron with praise and awe. Grimmy squirmed as he felt his chitin scales carefully lifted and scratched, tingling and itching, like spring breeze brushing on the sprouting leaves.

The vessel soon returned to where it first started. The aedeagus, now soaking wet and fully erect, was submerged by the gelatinous tendrils, stroked and squeezed until it’s dripping like a honeypot ant. The void creature was far from satisfied; it seemed to be especially attracted to any fluid it could milk out of its prey, and soon found its way to the delicate folds at the base of Grimmy’s arousal, promptly tried to squeeze itself inside.

The intromittent organ folds back in a special pouch in the lower abdomen, only protruding out when in use. This fragile appendage, filled with only muscles and hemolymph, was fondled flushed and plump, visible through the translucent mucous membrane shined the blood-red hue unique to the flame kins. And now the tendrils pressed it inwards with almost childish cruelty, like forcing to swallow an oversized bone down the throat, stretching every groove of the sensitive mucosa, the gels filling him to the brim with paralyzing stings.

Grimmy curled up in reflex, but the tendrils wrapping around his limbs trapped him tight in place. He was panic-stricken by the intense and strange sensations; not even in his boldest fantasies had he ever dreamed about anything alike. But now at this moment the vessel looked down and stared into his eyes; its pale mask, oh so close to him, just at the right distance for a kiss.

So Grimmy kissed it.

The Knight tasted like the snow at the Kingdom’s edge. A gloomy breeze, icy-cold; gentle like a dreamless death.

Too was its body cold, cold as the lightless abyss, entirely opposite to the scorning fire, evoking tremor in every cell it touched. But the movements of this abyss-spawn was gentle. Gentle and patient. Even when conducting such an unimaginable torment, it paused in every step to check on the Grimm-kin’s reaction, for his knight would never want him hurt.

Grimmy completely lost his strength to resist. The beautifully colored tail had long entangled with the Knight’s deformed body. The heir of fire clung on to the vessel and kissed it, and so the void tendrils climbed on to his face. The void carefully licked over the weeping rubies, softly and gently twined up his tongue.

Whatever it may be,

Thought the young Grimm in hallucinated scarlet.

Give me more... please?

……

And the void made full use of this permission.

Underneath the pale skull, the Knight looked nothing like its usual form. The insectoid exoskeleton was completely distorted, even the tendrils were only barely kept in shape. The Knight sprawled out, slow and indulging, like amber dripping from a splintered pine.

Grimmy plucked his wings feebly in the amber. The gel covering his hands almost gave the illusion of them being held. His mind was clouded with intoxicated alienation; the tendrils pressed tiny, gentle kisses down his throat.

The pressure on his groin stopped pushing in just when it’s more sore than pain, overworked muscles twitching searing hot. The tendrils lingered around the mucosa, suckling down every drip of fluid they extracted.

Every hidden crevice of his body was stretched and filled. The scarlet bug was pinned down, completely opened up, drenched cavities invaded to an almost thrilling depth, as if even his innermost viscera was bared and caressed.

Grimmy sniffled a soft whimper as the void feathered the spiracles around his waist. The sound never left his trachea before the tendrils caught and swallowed it.

And that’s when within this sensation overload a sudden trepidation struck him.

Sure, Grimmy had always known the Knight as a void creature; and frankly, it’s cool as hell. Nevertheless, the shadow form was more battle-oriented and way too daunting for civilian bugs; the Knight usually hid it well behind its noble mask, only leaking a few glimpses in the most challenging fights.

But now the caged beast broke free. The abyssal monster captured the Grimm under its claws, holding every inch of his flesh at its disposal. Its hollow eyes gazed at him with undivided attention, sending shivers down his spine like stared upon by a predator he never tamed.

Despite the seemingly harmonious companionship of their vessels, the barren void was never a great match for the flames.  
The gelatinous texture of the Knight gave a false sense of moisture. “False sense”, as it left nothing behind in its path; always dry and insatiably cold, the void only demands and never partakes.

The tendrils deep inside him had mustered up some heat. A fake, superficial kind of heat; the underlying coldness was clearly discernible even in such messy madness, as if burying in the flame an ice that would never melt.

His flee response was fully triggered, but the entangled wings dragged futilely; and so Grimmy closed his jaw to bite it, exhausted mandibles barely made a cut.

There was nothing more he could do. The Grimmchild hissed, then sobbed, unexplainable sadness almost outweighing the fear.

Last time Grimmy found himself in such a helpless state would trace back to before the Radiance’s defeat.

The naughty and naïve mistook the bait as his prey, falling straight into a trap away from his guardian’s sight.

It was somewhere between the Queen’s Garden and the Greenpath. A village far off the main path and lacking guard patrols, its defenseless villagers worshiped a flesh-craving flower.

The carnivorous plant had grown quadrupled in size after the infestation. Its dream-ridden cults could no longer differentiate civilians and beasts, so the Grimmchild was lured into the trap, a sacrifice fresh and tender.

As the lid closed, the pitch-shaped stomach appeared even darker and narrower, the digestive juices emitting a sickly sweet perfume. The nymph’s frail fireball didn’t last long before extinguishing on the slippery walls; a broken limb from the last supper touched him in the dark. His sodden wings limping behind, the Grimmchild struggled, exhausted and desperate, crying until he almost choked on acid.

But unlike the carnivorous plant, the monster confining him almost instantly sensed his fear.

The pale knight paused as if that scared it too. It halted all its craving touches, haphazardly attempted to reform its upper body. The tendrils sprawled in a drunken stupor, so the Knight forcefully pulled itself back, making a wet, sticky sound as the void separated from the mucous membrane. The scarlet tail visibly twitched in spasm.

And that frightened the Knight enough to freeze it. It remained absolutely still for a couple seconds, not knowing what to do. In an apologetic manner, it carefully pressed its mask against the Grimmchild, as if mimicking a kiss. The vessel slowly trailed its head downwards until the pale skull rested softly on Grimmy’s chest.

Back in the day, that desperation was torn open by a gleam of the nail.

The vessel, not much larger than the Grimmchild, was drenched in nectar and blood. Its mask almost broke in half, void substances dripping down from the fractured cracks. Behind it piled up a mountain of cultist husks, infected pus painted the earth in bright honey orange.

The vessel’s dominant hand was dragged behind it, hanging lifelessly as if it was too tattered to stay in shape; its other arm, forced to remain solid, dropped the nail on the ground as it clumsily tried to wipe the acid off the Grimmchild.

Grimmy had never seen his guardian in such a shattered state. He had not yet recovered from the shock, eyes stinging with fogged vision. For a moment he thought there stood some black monster holding up his adoptive parent’s head; the baby ugly-cried, burping as he attempted to bite it.

So the tiny vessel kneeled down.

Every single inch of its flesh was leaking. The agonized shadow sprouted into bluffing thorns; it points all its hideous aggressions outwards, revealing towards its lone companion its softest core - the tiny, broken skull was placed into the palm of the Grimmchild, like bestowing upon him a flower frail and pale.

_Fear me not, my love._

The silent abyss gazed into him, from below his claws and atop his heart.

_For you know I will never hurt you._

The child of fire let out a soft whimper. His shoulders trembled, but a sudden loss of grip struck his tensed-up body collapsing.  
He reached up, dearly and desperately, holding the predator above tight into his arms.

“...as always, my knight.”

——

Grimmy woke up to himself lying on the cave ground, tucked in a leaf. The Knight sat not too far away from him, carefully dismembering a tiktik.

His body felt clean and dry - too dry - Grimmy refused to recall how the void licked him clean of any droplets, but the lingering soreness from strained muscles was too vivid to ignore. The young Grimm blushed, shyness followed by anger.

Well, that escalated way too quickly. His own fantasies hardly ever last beyond the kissing part, were usually not detailed enough to figure out top/bottoming, and surely had never included the tentacles and the... the... Dammit the Nightmare King is so useless there’s no way he can copy-

The Knight noticed his awakening. It paused the dinner preparation, throwing over a glance through the dim starlight.

And so Grimmy couldn’t help but jump into this damn vessel’s arms, nestling his head sweetly into the Knight’s shoulder.

He held it in his arms, with his cheek against its pulse and his chest next to its heart, simmering with giggles as he grumbled, more teasing than rebuking, abusing the vessel’s inability to retort.

The voiceless vessel aggrievedly bonked their foreheads.

It picked up this purring cat from its cloak, organizing him to the side.

The pale knight sat on the ground, facing towards him, looking solemn from the lack of expression. In stern silence it reached down, spreading its own legs wide open.

Its other hand trailed down the black, chiseled abdomen, kneading between the naked thighs-

On top of the once barren flesh carved a glistening slit, soft and shivering as the fingers touched it.

Grimmy blushed redder than dad’s ceiling light.

Well, it seemed like the vessel finally upgraded its hardware to the adult version after the emergency hands-on anatomy session.

———

Unlike the overly dramatic Grimm-kins with their notorious ritual of dance, fire keeping, and patricide, the Knight never considered itself to be in some sort of dubious affairs with its Grimmchild.

\- They were long married, are they not?

The citizens of Hallownest don’t really have any marriage certificates or wedding ceremonies. Love at first sight usually leads straight to bed, and once in a while, the groom will be lucky enough to show up alive the next morning.

Due to its peculiar family issues, the Knight never really received a proper education. It tried to compare with bugs around it as it analyzed its relationship with the Grimmchild. Iselda and Cornifer, Sheo and the nailsmith, or even mindless beasts along the roadside -

Shared Territory✔️

Shared Food✔️

Shared Enemies✔️

Not to mention, its Grimm was never shy of expressing himself, his adoration shouting loud and clear in the vessel’s mind every time he pecked it.

Without a doubt, they were happily married✔️

But alas, of course, not all knowledge could be self-taught. The Knight did notice that the tiktiks on top of each other were doing more than just “stacking”, their pheromones fuming the air with a special sense of intimacy.

The vessel’s body was entirely void-constructed; all of its bug-like phenotypes were but a mimicry of the devoured husks, possessing no actual functions. In place of the other sensory organs, it had always been quite sensitive to pheromones and hormones alike, to the point that it could read the target’s emotions just from body fluid contact. The thrusting tiktiks smelled remarkably distinct, but the asexual void creature did not quite understand the purpose of this action, and surely had no intention of randomly imitating a mindless beast. Well, Grimmy never talked about it, nor had it seen its friends doing it - so this “mating” thing is probably not that important.

So before everything happened, the Knight was pretty clueless too.

Something’s clearly wrong with the Grimmchild today. He had stayed on its back this whole morning, leaning his entire body weight on the Knight. He had grown quite similar to his scarlet forefathers, shedding his last molt just a while ago; not that the weight of a now fully adult Grimm bothered the God of Gods too much, but his enormous wings wrapping around the Knight did encumber its movements quite a bit. This spoiled brat did not even contribute in battles himself: the Knight watched him as he stared into the tiktiks along the road, not breathing a single fireball to them like he usually would.

Is he not feeling well today? The Knight gently petted Grimmy’s arm, too worried to care about the troubles he caused. Where is the nearest hot spring again?

And then the Knight felt a tickle in its shoulders. The nightmare creature smelled strangely nervous and excited - he carefully nibbled on its neck, stealthily as if he thought it wouldn’t notice.

Dripped from his teeth to its flesh, a fire sparkled bright and brilliant from the heart of the Grimm, exploding into blazing fireworks in the vessel’s lightless mind.

Sultry and sugary, fervent and faithful; belongs to him, belongs to it.

「I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU LEEEET’S FUUUUCCK PLEEEEAASE——！」

The Knight grasped on its lover and flipped him to the ground.

It does be a sweet trouble to have an overly passionate lover, no?


End file.
